The lovelive of young Hiwatari
by Who-was-seen
Summary: Tyson on his normal way to the kitchen? Not? Definitely N-O-T! Kai will make sure for that. (KaiTyson)
1. Between kitchen and kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Rating: May change, may not, whatever my heart tells me. (Sounds weird doesn't it?)  
  
The lovelive of young Hiwatari   
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
One day, when Tyson felt hunger coming up inside of him he went to the kitchen and wanted to get himself what he needed- food. Sadly there was someone else who saw him...  
  
"What are you doing?" Came the cold and absolutely Russian question. Typical. Kai.   
  
"What I am doing?" Tyson laughed nervousily. He knew what that meant. Kai wouldn't let him eat.   
  
"Answer me!" That sounded not good to the ears of a certain blue-head.   
  
"I...am hungry." Suddenly he felt himself pinned against the wall.   
  
"You are hungry?" Kai asked in his normal cold voice.   
  
"Y...yes." Tyson managed to say. He stared nervousily at his complicated team-captain who still held him against the wall.   
  
"Hmmh, what are we going to do against that, Tyson?" Kai asked low he leaned forewards and smirked when he saw the younger's eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"K...k...kai?" He asked.   
  
"Yeeeeeeeeee..." Kai tilted his head. "...eeeeeeeeeeees?" He asked low while leaning foreward. Tyson leaned back and tried to get away from the tight grib Kai held him in.   
  
"Please stop it you are scaring me." But Kai came nearer. And nearer. And nearer.  
  
"Scaring you?" He asked only an inch in front of Tyson's lips.   
  
"Really?" He would never do that again- he would never go to the kitchen eating while Kai was there.   
  
***   
  
Will update when I get 5 reviews. Hehe, wont get them anyway. 


	2. Kai, our silent lovesick teammate

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: May change, may not, whatever my heart tells me. (Sounds weird doesn't it?)

The lovelive of young Hiwatari

-Chapter 2-

Ray's POV:

I was just going to get myself an orange juice as I checked my watch. 10 past nine. Hm, well I would go to bed after this. I went around the corner suddenly I saw-

"Kai?! Tyson?!" What did my innocent eyes see? Two making-out-boys just in front of me. That wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't Kai and Tyson. Well actually Tyson did nothing and Kai...the rest. When they saw me Kai's eyes widened slightly and Tyson sighed in relieve.

"Ray! H..." Tyson stopped when he realised that I wasn't paying attention. 

"Kai you bastard I thought I made it quite clear that you have to stop with that...awful...things, didn't I?! He is the last one and even with him you are doing it!" I growled annoyed. Oh, yes, this boy was seriously ill. He glared his wonderful glare.

"Don't you tell me what to do Ray!" He shouted angry. Wow, I had never seen him that angry before. Weird. 

"Argh! Please, do whatever you have to! I am out of this! But keep your hands off girls!!! I am warning you Kai." I said thinking of Mariah. He smirked. It seemed that he was happy about something.

"I don't like girls anyway." Then he turned to look at the frightened Tyson who was struggling to get away. I nearly forgot of him. Nah, Tyson wasn't that weak and he was a cheerful boy who would forget it soon. So I went into the kitchen and drank the juice while hearing the low moans from Kai's...doings. Whatever that was, I wasn't interested anyway. When I went back to my room he was still pinning his team-mate against the wall and constantly moaning. I smirked. Ladies and gentleman here, to your left handside you can see Mr. Hiwatari with one of his victims. 

"Don't take too long, you need to be out-slept tomorrow." I said matter of factly. He didn't even respond. Hm, that team-mate of mine must be really...good when he wasn't even noticing me. Maybe I would check him too. I smirked at the thought. Well, well little Ty was getting interesting now. When I thought a bit I had to admit that he wasn't reacting like he should. Both of them weren't. First of all Kai. He had never been that angry when I caught him earlier. Maybe Ty was really something special? I had to check him. Then Ty, why wasn't he shouting more? Maybe even punching Kai into certain areas like I did? Oh, yes, like I did, that was the moment I remembered my own meeting with Kai.... 

*** 

Eh....I got 11?! I wanted 5 and got 11?! That's....better then I thought....well....thanks a lot!!! And since I am a mean person I want 10 reviews for the next chapter! (That means 21) You can ask me when you are confused or need to know something I promise I will answer next time! (This time I am just....tired.) ^^0


	3. When the way to the kitchen makes you fe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: May change, may not, whatever my heart tells me. (^^u)

**The lovelive of young Hiwatari**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Ray's POV:**

Everything was silent. Well duh! Nobody was at home! Except Kai that is. Where was he anyway? Bathroom- no. Bedroom- no. Kitchen-

"WHAAA?!" 

"Stay quiet." 

"What the hell are you doing Kai?!" I asked shocked and scared at once. Kai had pinned me against one of the walls.

"Maybe I…want to have….fun?" My eyes went wide when I understood what he meant. And I did the only one thing I could think of- kicked him into his…hehem. He let me free and I ran quickly away into the bathroom and locked it. That was the first moment I realised how much he affected me. I was panting and shivering like crazy. I stayed in the room for over an hour until Kenny, Max and Tyson came. I think Kenny and Max noticed something was wrong they continued to look at me for the whole day. I tried to stay calm but it got worse and I flinched every time Kai was looking at me. Don't ask why, I was just really, really shocked. Earlier I thought that my knowledge of the characters of my team-mates were good. Kai had proven that wrong. And he kept on staring at me. To be honest: I was feeling like shit. But both Max and Kenny decided to let me be. I was happy about that. 

Over the next few days I got paranoid and every time I went around the corner to the kitchen I was with one of the others (minus Kai of course). I think somehow Kai was getting bored with seeing me that scared. And so he told me once we were alone that there was no need because I wasn't his 'type' anyway. Good, for me. It was the first time after a month of suffering (every time I went to the kitchen I was sweating a…lot) that I was feeling good again.

_Ray._

The time after the kitchen fiasco I kind of stayed not to close to Kai. Who knows how sick that pervert was?! 

_Ray!_

Kai, however didn't mention it again, and so did I.

_Ray!!_

I was just 11 when it happened…over the 3 years I changed. I am not scared of him anymore. 

_Ray!!!!! Damn it answer me!!!!"_

-End of flashback-

"What?!" I asked irritated. Then I saw Max was standing in front of me. He looked… scared?!

"Kai…I…I was just…he….oh my god he…" Max couldn't answer me properly and suddenly he started to cry. 

"What did he?!" 

"He…he *sob* I was going to the kitchen and *sob* he and Tyson *sob* he *sob* Tyson *sob* I *sob* you have to help him Ray!!" Ok, that was enough. I took Max' hand and dragged him after me towards the lovely kitchen and place where everything happened.

What I saw was horrible. How could Kai?! I never thought he would go that far! Even after all he did… He was still human wasn't he?!

But there he was… poor Tyson. I felt myself growl because of pure anger…

Who was he to do that to _my_ Ty?!

***  

Hehe, there it is! Thanks for all the reviews!! I am happy you like my…crap…

^^

Anyway I wanted to say that I hate Ray. At least the Ray everyone (including me) writes about. The one of the anime is cool. ^^u When you review tell me if you liked the Ray-thing! I want to know if anyone liked it…I think it was boring…when you want me to write about him I will if not I will just continue with a little bit…Kai! ^^

Ps.: Want….34 reviews! I am greedy! ^^….

WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-….ok….

well…

bye then!


	4. Pictures can lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: May change, may not, whatever my heart tells me. (^^u)

**The lovelive of young Hiwatari**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Ray's POV:**

I was never that angry in my whole live. How could he? Bastard. Jerk. Oh, I would get him for that! He would pay. Dearly. I am always patient but when things like that happen I cannot stop myself. 

"Kai! Damn it what the hell do you think you are doing with Tyson?!" I asked him. He didn't even look at me- I think he was too…busy. 

Max beside me couldn't stop himself and drooled. But I couldn't say anything against that…I was doing it myself. I never saw such a hot scene. 

Direct in front of me Kai was currently making out with the boy I desired. But in the same time my anger was growing every single gasp I heard out of my love's sweet mouth. 

Who would have thought that a group of teenagers would go that wide? Who would have thought that when they saw the picture of us in the newspaper with one innocent little boy, one cheerful smiling and one smirking? When they would see me they would say that I was the person who made the team seem grown-up. I heard it often. Lots of times. Right then and there I wasn't sure anymore. In fact I thought everyone was more grown-up then me. 

Even my love! 

Who would think he was more of an adult as I was? 

At least in…bedroom business. 

I felt like a stupid child that must be taught of the world and where children came from. 

The loud moan coming from my 'innocent' team-mate was too much. 

I had to do something. 

Now. 

Or never. 

At least I thought so. But my decision turned 180° after Kai's next actions. I was sweating and feeling my pants tighten when I stared at him. All my doubts were gone and let me there standing and staring in fascination, desire, lust and pure interest. Max wasn't doing any better. I heard him moan even if he wasn't even supposed to be affected. 

Wasn't he the cheerful little American? 

Nah, people that was the last moment. 

After this moment I was completely aware of the fact that everything I ever knew and called my 'good knowing of human's actions' was wrong. 

Everything. 

All. 

Gone. 

Was I sad? 

Nah, I was not. I want to be honest. I was everything but sad. 

*****  **

That was just an idea I had to update. I wanted to make things a bit more interesting. Next chapter you will find out what Kai d-i-d. Hehe, I let you wait for another chapter! -^^- I will stop with the Ray-POVs soon! I promise! 

Anyway, I didn't get my reviews but simply had to update. Hope you will review me this time! Bye then,

Kiina


End file.
